1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a spammer group extraction apparatus and method and, more particularly, to a spammer group extraction apparatus and method, which extract spammer groups that interfere with fair trade and unbiased decision making by sending messages aimed at intentionally slandering other companies (other persons, other products, etc.) on social network services.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development and popularization of smart devices, the number of users who use online Social Network Services (SNS) has exponentially increased, and thus the importance of social network services has gradually increased as a new paradigm for sharing information.
As the number of users who use such a social network service increases, the number of various types of malicious activities, for example, the distribution of malicious code to cheat users out of money, the circulation of viruses, the theft of personal information, and the circulation of intentional false information, has rapidly increased.
Recently, in order to cope with malicious activities using a social network service, various detection, prevention, and blocking algorithms have been applied and operated, or research into such algorithms has been conducted.
However, most malicious behavior detection and blocking algorithms are implemented using a method of detecting whether each unit message is a spam message based on a relational distance and connectivity between a sender and a recipient, a method of detecting whether a message is a malicious spam message via the analysis of a simple message hashtag and a Uniform Resource Locator (URL), and a method of detecting spam in consideration of user identification (ID) and message-based simple characteristics, such as the ratio of the number of followers and the number of friends of a user ID, the ratio of the number of messages containing URLs to the total number of messages that are recently exchanged by the user ID, the ratio of messages containing hashtags, the ratio of messages having content similarity, and the ratio of messages containing spam-related keywords.
For example, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2004-0072059 entitled “Automatic spam email blocking method using link URL access” discloses technology for extracting URL information linked to a received email, accessing the corresponding web page, filtering the email as a spam email if the email contains a predefined spam keyword, and then automatically blocking the spam. That is, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2004-0072059 uses a malicious behavior detection and blocking algorithm that adopts a method of detecting whether the corresponding email is malicious spam, based on the analysis of URLs.
However, in this way, the malicious behavior detection and blocking algorithms are concentrated on the circulation of advertising spam or malicious code, and thus there are limitations in detecting the behavior of circulating false information and the intentional and collective malicious behavior of ID groups.